


Start Low and Go Slow

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buster's not instantly good at everything, but he sure picks things up fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Low and Go Slow

“Ow!”

“Sorry,” Buster says, pulling his hand back. “Sorry.”

“No it’s okay…just, you’ve got to start a little slower.” Tim turns and looks over his shoulder at Buster. “This isn’t like it is in the dugout, okay? Start low and go slow.“

“Hey,” Buster says with a scowl. “That’s what you said about those edibles last off season.”

“And I was right, wasn’t I, Mr. I Can Handle Two Peach Gummies At A Time?” Tim shakes his head a little. “Fine, I was kind of joking just now, but really, it’s a good way to look at it.”

Buster bites his lip and Tim starts to slide off his lap. “Babe, you don’t have to….”

“No,” Buster says. “Just…I want to, okay?”

Tim’s not so sure, but then Buster’s hand lands on his ass again, and fine, Buster’s not the only one who wants this. “Yeah,” Tim says. “Do it like that for a little while and then you can hit me a little harder.”

"Is this good?” Buster asks after about five smacks.

“Yeah,” Tim says. He squirms a little and smiles when he hears Buster’s breath catch. “A little harder now…see, you wanna ramp up to it. Like starting at 90 and working up from there.”

“Right,” Buster says. The next five smacks are a little harder, but Buster’s still taking it slow. Tim should tell him to pick up the pace but something about the deliberate way Buster’s big hand is landing on Tim’s ass that’s really working for Tim. “Is this….?”

“Yeah…harder, okay?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to….”

“To what, hurt me?” Tim squirms again, lifting his ass up a little. “Babe, I told you, that’s the…oh fuck!”

“Good?” Buster asks as he brings his hand down again and this time Tim can hear it as well as feel it–a strong, loud, slap.

“Uh huh…c'mon, more!”

Buster’s hand lands again and then again and, yeah, Tim’s been spanked by dudes who really knew what they were doing, but it was never as good as this. Buster’s going slow enough that Tim really feels each blow and never mind the phrase “soft hands” because Buster’s hand is hard and heavy.

“Fuck,” Tim groans as Buster hits him a little harder. “Oh God…fuck, Buster.”

“So you don’t want me to stop?” Buster punctuates his question with another heavy slap.

“No! God, don’t stop…keep on, just like that, babe. Just…fuck…like that.”

“Sweet Jesus,” Buster mutters and normally that cracks Tim up, but Buster’s voice is a little rough and his accent’s thickened up and when the fuck did Tim start getting off on a slow Georgia drawl? “I can see my hand print on your ass. It’s not too hard is it? Tell me I can hit you harder.”

“Harder,” Tim says, his voice thick in his throat. “But I’m gonna…oh ow! Ow ow ow…I’m gonna cry. I told you….”

“I know,” Buster says. He’s really laying into Tim now, but Tim’s already high on it and each slow, hard slap is pushing him even higher. “God, Tim. Jesus fucking Christ, look at you. Your ass looks so good, baby. Does it feel good? I wanna make you feel so good.”

Just like that, Tim lets go; slumping down over Buster’s lap, he starts crying. “Don’t,” he gasps out. “Don’t stop…gimme a little more…please, Buster?”

“I got ya, baby,” Buster says as he spanks Tim slow and strong and steady. “Just a little more, Timmy. Just a little more. Gonna give you what you want…anything you want, you know that, right?”

“Uh…uh huh.”

“It’s good? Because I like it and it’s good for me and I want it to be good for you, baby, I really do.”

Tim can’t answer and he can’t really think all that much, but there’s something about the way Buster just keeps spanking him, like he could go all night, that pulls Tim back from the edge. He lifts a hand and kind of waves it a little and Buster stops right away.

“Enough?” Buster asks. His hand is still resting on Tim’s ass and he starts stroking it gently when Tim nods.

“Good,” Tim finally says. “Buster….good.”

“Oh, thank God,” Buster murmurs. “That was the hottest thing,” he continues, his voice still rough and slow. “Just lookin’ at my hand landing on your ass like that. It’s all hot and red and my handprint’s still there. Right there and maybe I should have moved it around more, but I can put my hand right in that same spot.” He presses down a little and that’s all it takes.

“Gotta…fuck me now,” Tim says.

“I…um, I hit you pretty hard. I wasn’t joking; there’s a big ol’ handprint on your ass. Are you sure….”

Tim twists and turns and pushes until Buster’s on his back on the bed with Tim straddling him. “You,” he says, smiling at the burn as he spreads his legs a little. “Have to fuck me. Now.”

“Lemme get you ready….”

“I’m ready,” Tim says. Reaching down between his legs, he gets Buster’s cock right where he wants it. “I got ready earlier.”

“But that was earlier and…oh fuck!” Buster tosses his head back on the pillow and Tim can tell he’s fighting to keep his hips still as Tim sinks down on his dick. “You’re so fucking tight…it’s got to hurt.”

“It’s good,” Tim says. “Hurts, but I told you….”

“I know, I know. That’s the whole point.” Buster’s hands come up to rest on Tim’s thighs. “Can I touch you?” He slides his hands back a little until his fingertips are just brushing Tim’s freshly spanked ass. “I wanna touch it, Timmy. Can I?”

“Yeah, get those big hands all over my ass,” Tim says. He has to fight to catch his breath when Buster squeezes his ass, but then it’s like he’s caught fire all over again, only he’s not looking to cry this time. Buster’s clearly on board now; he holds Tim in place and slowly moves his hips.

“Is that what you want?”

“Yeah, but harder and do it faster.”

“Okay, yeah…gonna fucking give it to you, baby. Give you what you want…yeah, Tim, that’s it. You just stay there and let me fuck up into that hot tight ass of yours.”

Tim has no idea how Buster can keep talking, but he always does. His words get more slurred and his accent gets thicker, but he’s fucking Tim hard and telling him how hot he is and how good it is and Tim’s just _gone_ on it.

“Gotta…gotta come for me. C'mon, Timmy, wanna…feel it.” Buster digs his fingers into Tim’s ass hard and snaps his hips up. “Gotta come for me, baby. Lemme feel it…lemme see ya.”

Throwing his head back, Tim yells wordlessly and comes so hard he almost blacks out. Buster holds him up through it and then clamps his hands down on Tim’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. “Yeah,” Tim gasps. “Do it…c'mon.”

With one last, rough, shove of his hips, Buster gives it up. It hurts just enough to set off what feels like an aftershock; Tim shudders and then collapses down on Buster. Buster’s shaking too, his mouth still moving even though he’s not saying anything.

“Love you,” Tim says softly, because he can, finally, speak. “That was…was so good, babe. So fucking good. We should’ve done that ages ago.”

“Mmmm…yeah?”

“Well, maybe not ages ago.” Tim winces as he finally settles down next to Buster. “Not during the season anyway.”

“Did I…okay fine, I know hurting you was the point, but is it okay now that it’s over?”

“I’ll be sitting carefully for a while.” Tim leans in and kisses Buster before he can apologize. “It’s what I wanted.”

“All right,” Buster says and then they’re kissing again. “Wasn’t sure I could do that,” he says when they finally pull apart.

“Yeah, I kinda got that. You all right?” Tim props himself up on his elbow and looks at Buster. “I mean it, Buster. If it’s weird for you, you’ve got to tell me.”

“I’m…I’m good.” Buster strokes Tim’s back just above his ass. “A little worried that I hit you too hard, but, if you’re okay then yeah, I’m good.”

Tim shivers as Buster’s hand moves down, but Buster keeps his touch light as he slowly strokes Tim’s ass. “Yeah,” Tim says. “You really are good.”

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> So Buster reached out and swatted Brandon Belt's ass on television and [this post](http://sophiahelix-sfgiants.tumblr.com/post/128917749235/telesilla-fairerhousethanprose-busterposy) happened.
> 
> "Start Low and Go Slow" is a campaign aimed at first time consumers of cannabis edibles because eating pot is very different than smoking it. The thc laced peach gummies Tim refers to are a real product.


End file.
